


Frat Boy(friend)s

by deathbyoon



Series: for people with a nct fratboy agenda [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Football | Soccer, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Popularity, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyoon/pseuds/deathbyoon
Summary: The three most popular guys on campus are Johnny Suh, Captain of the Seoul University's Basketball team, Nakamoto Yuta, Shining Ace of the University's Soccer/Football Team, and Jung Jaehyun, Captain of the University's Swim Team.Girls swoon over these boys like it's nothing, flirting with them and even asking them out on dates, but these poor girls don't know that these three "best friends" are secretly fucking the living shit out of each other in the dorm rooms.





	Frat Boy(friend)s

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this au for three reasons lmao  
1\. I want to push my NCT Frat Boy Agenda more  
2\. 127's Frat Boy Line is literally my guilty pleasure and the fact I haven't written about them yet, is baffling me  
3\. I randomly got this idea and i wanted to share it with y'all
> 
> so please enjoy, and leave a comment and kudos if you like it, have a good day and love you all!!

University. Something that 80% of the population does, and 40% of that population drop out, 30% believe the motto 'C's gets Degrees', and the other 10% probably have scholarships or something. But, either way, University was an absolute _pain_. Well....expect for three seniors.

Johnny Suh, better known on campus as Seo Youngho, he's a student that was born and raised in America but came to Seoul for University and instantly found his way into the Uni's basketball team when he tried out for fun and ended up being first string's shooting guard in his first year. And, became the shining ace of the team as the years passed, and the Chicago giant himself became the Star Captain that was leading his team to victories. 

Johnny didn't even feel like a star athlete. Johnny was such a a laid-back and outgoing guy that anyone from any clique would simply go up to Johnny and he would act like their best friend. The Chicago giant was so kind and lovable that he attracted people of all genders to fall for his boyfriend like personality. It was basically like he stepped out of a K-Drama or something with how sweet his smile was and how caring his tone of voice would speak. Everyone was wrapped around his basketball talented fingers.

Yuta was a completely different case.

Nakamoto Yuta was mostly known for being one of the few Japanese students who enrolled into their university but better made his name by becoming one of the most talented stars on the school's football team. He was known as 'The Manga Ace' for his looks that looked like a lead character from a shojou manga and his constant winning goals every game.

He made every gender in the school do a double-take when he would walk pass them. Yuta hardly talked, and when he did, it was only with Johnny and Jaehyun or his football teammates. Yuta was dedicated to his craft and was such a hard-working individual. It made so many people attracted to him. It made them admire him from a far. It made them unable to talk to him that they would have to leave little notes in treats they would gift him after every game. That was how _powerful _he was.

Now, you may have guessed it, Jaehyun was completely from both Yuta _and _Johnny. Jaehyun was Captain of the school's swim team and that alone got him a bunch of admirers. Jaehyun was hands down one of the most handsome men to ever grace the University's grounds. From his gorgeous flower boy-like visuals to his well-toned boy, Jaehyun was the sweetest eye candy to eat up.

But instead of being quiet like Yuta or friendly like Johnny, he was _bold and flirtatious everyone._

The boy made anyone who stepped foot on campus become his little pawn in his game of chess. Making them swoon over his good looks and then lock them with his smooth, honey-like voice. Jaehyun knew he was handsome and used it to his ultimate advantage.

But...._his boyfriends _didn't like that.

-

Jaehyun was slammed against to large bodies, a vicious tongue was down his throat while a pair of large hands crept behind his body and roamed it like it _owned _him. He whined and moaned and gasped pathetically against the long and large muscles conquering his mouth and blocking his airway. He felt so dirty and he _loved_ it. He loved being a little bitch, a little _whore_ to his two favorite people (besides his parents, of course.)

Johnny pulled his tongue out of Jaehyun's mouth, pulling away from the flirt, seeing the long rope of saliva from the heated session pull across their lips. Johnny hummed as he licked his lips, tasting the sweet saliva from his cute boyfriend.

"You sound like such a _slut_, Jaehyun-ie." Johnny spoke softly, and it made Jaehyun moan more. For two reasons, one, he loves it when Johnny degrades him, Johnny is usually the sweet one and only gives praises so something about Johnny degrading him always gets him off and two, Yuta's large hands graced over his hard-on in his grey sweatpants.

"May we ask why you were flirting again, baby?" Johnny asked, placing his delicate fingers on Jaehyun's chin to make the latter look up into his brown eyes.

"I-I just wanted someone to write my b-biology paper, j-johnny. N-Nothing more..." Jaehyun said with complete truth lacing into his words.

Jaehyun was a flirt but he wasn't an idiot. He has probably two of the _hottest_ guys he has ever seen be his boyfriends and there was no way he was going to let that go. The two treated Jaehyun like royalty and he treated them like that back. He loved them so much that no one could ever make him swerve into their lane, even if they give him one million dollars.

Johnny scoffed softly, and smiled sweetly as his little shit of a boyfriend who was practically withering under the touches of Yuta, who by the way, wasn't holding back on his touches. He was man-handling their perfect little boyfriend's body, gripping and grouping every crevice they could find.

"You called her 'pretty', Jaehyun-ie. You never call girls that." Johnny said, looking into Jaehyun's blown brown eyes as they tried to stay on Johnny's but kept getting fogged up due to the pleasure.

"S-She had her guard up..She kn-knew I was a f-flirt so I had to ch-chat her up more..I swear..I-I didn't cheat...I-I love you and Y-Yuta so much...I-I can't imagine not b-being with neither of you..." Jaehyun gasped when Yuta's hands made their finally destination under Jaehyun's shirt and up his chest, thumbs slowly raking over the erect nipples which made the latter moan and throw his head back onto the footballer's shoulder.

Johnny smiled wide as Jaehyun's declaration of love to him and Yuta. Johnny always knew that Jaehyun loved him and Yuta more than anything and that some silly flirting wasn't going to change the latter's heart to the two, but they never liked his flirting. They hated seeing other people blush, smile, and even dare _touch _their handsome devil of a boyfriend right in front of them.

"Aw, did you hear that Yuyu? Our little slut loves us." Johnny smirked at Jaehyun's soft moan, knowing his degradation was making him more and more hard.

"I heard, Johnny. It's really cute. You love us but you still flirt with the whole campus." Yuta whispered into Jaehyun's ear whilst pinching the latter's pink nipples in-between his index finger and thumb, "Me and Johnny don't get jealous but we hate the sight." He let one hand realize from Jae's nipple and press his rough hand to Jaehyun's tummy, pressing the latter's back hard against Yuta's taut body, making the sure his erection grinded against Jaehyun's ass which made the boy moan at the friction.

"You're fucking ours, got it?" Johnny place his large hand around Jaehyuns neck, pressing down, letting the oxygen seize in his throat, looking straight into the flirt's eyes, "You're going to stop your fucking flirting, okay baby?" Johnny said in a condescending tone, trying to state his dominance but not being too rough the latter who was already becoming like jelly.

"Y-Yes, I understand. I-I'll stop. I p-promise." Jaehyun gasped through the lack of air he was receiving, but he has to admit, Johnny choking him might be his newest turn on.

"Good boy." Johnny smiled sweetly as he leaned down and press a soft kiss the latter who whined for more which made the footballer chuckle. feeling forgotten between the two giants.

"Yuyu, stop it, baby." Johnny's glossy and kind eyes look passed Jaehyun's shoulder and sees the stoic visual of their cute red haired boyfriend, "Stop, what?" Yuta mumbled, pressing his soft lips to Jaehyun's neck and leaving soft pecks as soon Johnny removes his large hand from the porcelain white skin.

"Stop being silly." Johnny said, sliding his fingers into the fiery red locks and yanking it to make Yuta's head jerk up, causing the footballer to moan at the action, but the moan got muffled when a pair of luscious lips slam against his.

Yuta groaned, letting his free hand ball up the cotton material on Johnny's torso, gasping for air as the giant's tongue shoves his tongue down Yuta's mouth, clouding all of his sensations.

"Fuck that's hot." Jaehyun groaned between his two sexy boyfriends. Nothing got Jaehyun off more than his two hot as hell boyfriends eat each other's tongues or fuck each other senselessly into the bed.

Johnny pulled away from Yuta and chuckled at Jaehyun's comment, looking at his two _wrecked_ boyfriends. Both has glossy and blown eyes with lips that were beautifully covered in his saliva, Johnny was proud of his creations.

"Mm, let's make it hotter." Johnny placed his large hands behind Jaehyun's thighs, hoisting the latter up who yelped up nonetheless followed as he wrapped his legs around the giant's toned waist.

Johnny removed one hand when Jaehyun had a vice grip lock around his waist and grabbed the footballer's hand pulling the two into their bedroom, pushing Jaehyun first off his body and onto the large bed then pushing Yuta soon following.

The two gasped at the push, feeling more turned on by Johnny's roughness.

"Fuck us, daddy." Jaehyun moaned and it made Yuta whimper..._he whimpered._

Johnny lost it.

Johnny took off and flew the white cotton to the ground and walked up to his boyfriends, watching their hard eyes stare into his impressive body. Johnny decided to take care of Jaehyun first. He leaned down, capturing the lips of the younger into a hungry kiss and Jaehyun moaned. Yuta watched from the side, sighing at the hot scene in front of him. He slid his hand into his pants, rubbing his erection over his briefs, moaning at how Johnny was eating Jaehyun up, leaving rough kisses and love bites all over the youngest neck and jaw.

Jaehyun looked over a Yuta with hooded eyes, seeing his cute boyfriend getting himself off to the him and Johnny made him want to devour Yuta, "J-John, Yuta is needy." Jaehyun gasped through the feeling of Johnny's teeth scarping over his pressure point, withering at the touch. Johnny's head peaked up and turned eyes to Yuta who was looking straight into Johnny's, a small smirk forming.

"Suck me off, Chicago?" Yuta bit his lip, stifling a moan when he pressed down harder on his erection, loving the friction between the cotton and his hard-on. Johnny scoffed and moved from Jaehyun, dropping to his knees, letting his large hands go straight to the pant's button and zipper.

"Don't have to ask me fucking twice, Osaka." Johnny spoke back, unzipping and unbuttoning the pair of pants, quickly ripping it off the red head's lower half, pulling his underwear go in the process.

Johnny came face-to-face to Yuta's cock, a harsh red and veiny organ. It looked good enough to eat, and Johnny decided to dive right in.

Johnny took a fat stride up the base of Yuta's cock, making the latter throw his head back in pleasure. Finally, some soft of actually release fluttering through his body as he felt Johnny's velvet tongue and expert mouth do all the work.

"Come here, J-Jae...W-Wanna kiss you.." Yuta moaned through the blowjob he was recieving and Jaehyun wasn't going to say no. He came closer to his boyfriend and instantly got yanked down by the neck from Yuta. Slamming lips again, a far too familiar feeling. The two moaned into each others mouths, tongues fighting and teeth hitting.

Johnny made fast work. He took the tip of Yuta's cock into his mouth and swirled the sensitive part with his tongue, only to engulf the large organ all at once, the tip hitting the back of his throat. But, if there was one thing Johnny had that his boyfriends didn't, _was no gag reflex._

He bobbed his head hard and fast, sucking Yuta harshly as his tongue laid tautly against the base, making the whole experience pleasuring. Yuta couldn't take how good Johnny's mouth was and started to buck his slim hips into the basketball captain's mouth, earning harsh groans from Johnny which made Yuta buck more. Jaehyun pulled away from the sloppy kissing and looked at Yuta with lustful eyes, _he wanted more than just kissing._

"Yuta, eat me out." Jaehyun said, standing up from the bed and getting rid of his hoodie and sweatpants, underwear coming off as well. There the youngest stood naked, hand instantly going to his raging erection and stroking it as he climbed back o the bed, looking at his smirking boyfriend who was enjoying the view.

"Of course, baby. Get on my face." Yuta sighed, Johnny cup his balls and started to massage it as Jaehyun climbed above Yuta, both strong legs being placed at the sides of Yuta's head, lowering himself down until he felt Yuta's hungry tongue lick his hole.

He moaned loud as he felt the harsh laps of Yuta's tongue on his sensitive hole, biting his lips to prevent his whimpers from coming out but it was absolutely pointless. 

Johnny pulled his mouth off of Yuta's cock, plush lips becoming more swollen and seeing the messy string of saliva form from his lips to Yuta's cock fall halfway through. Johnny licked his lips and stood up. He got rid off the rest of his clothing and discarded it to the side. He took a good look at his boyfriends and he couldn't have gotten more lucky.

Johnny spat into his hand and stroked his cock, it was in danger of release and he wanted to fuck Jaehyun so fucking badly, "Jaehyun, get over here. I wanna fuck you." Johnny said, standing at the foot of the bed.

Jaehyun moaned, looking over his shoulder and saw a lust-driven Johnny appear infront of him, "F-Fuck, please f-fuck me j-john." Jaehyun moaned through the tongue fucking at Yuta was doing, his little tongue probing through the hole, making Jaehyun grind against the rough tongue for more.

"Good boy." Johnny smirked. Yuta removed his tongue and licked over his lips. Johnny took the free opportunity and placed his large hands on Jaehyun's hips, pulling him to his cock, making Jaehyun's ass press against his erection. Jaehyun gasped at the sudden action and broke into a loud moan when he felt Johnny push his monstrous cock into him without prepping.

Jaehyun screamed into the sheets with the pain and pleasure by Johnny's fat cock ripping him open on the inside. Yuta sat up and crawled infront of Jaehyun's face, placing the tip of his cock on Jaehyun's swollen lips.

"Suck it, while you get fucked, you little slut." Yuta hissed, letting his free hand travel into Jaehyun's dark brown locks and shoved his cock into Jaehyun's mouth. The latter moaned harshly but nonetheless complied. 

Johnny started to pound hard and fast into Jaehyun's ass as Yuta started to face-fuck the living shit out of Jaehyun, making the latter's nose get buried into his pubic hair and Jaehyun can't say that he hated this.

He always loved being manhandled by his two boyfriends. He loved the feeling of them being super rough, making him nothing but a little cumslut. He loved getting face-fucked hard while getting fucked hard in the back. He wanted to be _used._

Johnny groaned at how Jaehyun started to clench around his cock, feeling his climax starting to peak, "Oh f-fuck, Jaehyun-ie, I-I'm gonna c-cum, baby." Johnny moaned, gripping onto Jaehyun's hips harder as he slammed the latter's hips back to his harsh thrusts, making the latter scream against Yuta's cock, causing vibrations to hit up Yuta's spine and to quicken his climax to come.

"C-Cum in him. He loves that shit. U-Use him as a dumpster, J-Johnny." Yuta escaped a breathy moan, grinding himself into Jaehyun's mouth who's mouth already has gone slack due to the amount of pleasure he was receiving.

"F-Fuck, I should..Make everyone know who owns y-your ass, huh, baby?" Johnny moaned out, his thrusting becoming sloppy and sloppier as he felt his climax hitting his peak.

Jaehyun groans against Yuta who was about to lose it, the pleasure that the red head was receiving was too much. He wanted to cum all over his pretty boyfriend's face, he wanted to _paint_ him in cum.

Johnny couldn't take it and neither could Yuta. Johnny pulled out his cock until only the tip was in Jaehyun and slammed himself back into the latter, filling him up with his cum, feeling the long and thick puddles fill up the youngest as Yuta pulled out of the flirt's mouth, jerking himself hard and fast into completion, letting spurts of white ribbons hit the youngest face who was moaning and whimpering at the feeling of being filled and being cummed on.

"Take my seed, you omega bitch." Johnny moaned against Jaehyun's back, pressing soft kissing all over.

Jaehyun groaned at Johnny's comment, realizing that he didn't release yet, and was desperate to do so, "M-My urn." Jaehyun gasped out, his body going limp into the bed as he looked back at Johnny who smiled softly at him and nodded, "Yes, baby, your turn." Johnny whispered against Jaehyun's pale and clammy skin of his back.

He placed his strong hands underneath Jaehyun's armpits, hoisting the latter up. He wrapped his strong arms around Jaehyun prepping soft kissing to the latter's purple covered neck and shoulder as he rested his head on Johnny's shoulder.

Yuta laid flat on his stomach and held Jaehyun's sensitive erection in his hand. He took a small lick at the tip until engulfing half of it into his mouth, sucking his harshly, trying to get Jaehyun off his last high.

"A-Aah, yu-yuta!" Jaehyun screamed, hand going into the fiery locks as his whole body tensed up as the knot in his stomach started to untie. Yuta felt thick and salty ribbons hit the back of his throat and onto his tongue.

He pulled off of Jaehyun, who was a tired and withering mess. He got back onto his knees, positioning himself infront of Jaehyun. He placed a hand onto Johnny's jaw and pulled the oldest into a kiss as his cum covered tongue hit Johnny's and the two share a moaning kiss over Jaehyun's salty seed.

"F-Fuck, I love you two so much." Jaehyun said, sighing at the kiss the two share until they pulled apart with cloudly saliva covering their lips and little bit of cums escaping from the corners of Yuta's mouth.

"We love you more, baby." Johnny whispered into Jaehyun's ear, kissing it as Yuta nodded and smiled, looking deep into the latter's eyes.

"Now, don't fucking flirt ever again, got it?" Yuta said, gathering the cum from the corners and sucking on his finger. Jaehyun whimpered and nodded.

"I-I promise, never again." Jaehyun said

and The two oldest smiled, now going to pamper their spoiled baby after that rough sex they had. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter, babes! (https://twitter.com/milkandhanie)


End file.
